1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for digitizing transparencies or negatives in a desk-top computer environment and, more particularly, to such an apparatus designed to accommodate images presented as individually mounted slides, negatives in strips, or roll material.
2. Related Background Art
Image digitizers and their associated image processing workstations have grown in popularity. Individual graphic designers, advertisers, realtors and news reporters are incorporating this kind of image acquisition into their daily work. These digitizers or scanners are typically connected to computers for use in conjunction with desk-top publishing programs.
In addition, an image digitizer can be installed in a color copier, color printer, color facsimile machine or portable image transmission system. Further, a large part of the proofing can be accomplished by digitizing and sending the film data to a monitor.
A user typically purchases a scanner based upon cost, ease of use, performance and reliability. Desirable features are that it should not occupy considerable desk space. It should provide high performance, but still be affordable. If the decision is for a transparency scanner, the unit should be able to process negatives in their native format, namely uncut strips of 4 to 6 frames. Some users, such as stock photography houses, art galleries or museums, have a need to digitize large numbers of images for cataloging, archiving, or transmission over telephone lines.